Kisah Romance ga' jelas
by Lenn Taurus
Summary: WARNING : kisah ini hanya untuk anak dibawah 15 tahun, nggak ada kata-kata dewasa sama sekali, sedikit polos, kosong, garing dan nggak jelas. Nggak suka, nggak usah di baca    yang baca, berarti anak baek. Harap di review dan di share yah! love you... 3


**JUDUL**

BERLAGAK ALA SINETRON SUPER DUPER LEBAY

**DESCLAIMER**

Pastinya adalah saya *PRANG* (maaf tadi J.K. Rowling mau ngambil panci,eh jatuh deh tu panci) *TUNNNGGG* (nah ini baru,saya lagi digaplok sama si...si...siapa tadi ya?|siapa anak2?|J.K Rowling Bu Guru...(author alay bikin titiknya)|betul si J.K. Rowling) ya udach dech chin,daripada ngeliatin debat eike sama si bok J.K mending gelar desclaimernya eike kasih **ke J.K Rowling** aja dech... :* [AWAS!Ada orang GR (gelandangan ria)]

_**YANG BUAT **_(nggak penting ya?)

_**Si Lenn Taurus,alias saia,alias author (?)**_

_**GENRE**_

HUMOR,tapi kalo kalian anggep ini romantis ya dikit banget...

**NOTE EIKE**

**[*..tik*(suara mesin cuci,eh maksud eike mesin ketik)] **ceritera inimungkin kebanyakan bolot (eh,maksud saya Bold hehe),alay,nggak jelas,nggak gokil,nggak karuan,ancur,banyak debu (?) ,berantakan,yang bikin agak setres sampe harus dijegurin ke kali **CILIWUNG,**dilempar ke luar angkasa,pergi ke Kutub Utara,dan di penjara di sel penjara pastinya lah masa di kamar hotel...**gitu aja kok repot,**mikirnya kejauhan mbak,mas,dek,kek,emak,ibu2,bapak2,tante2,paman2,dan semuanya yang mbaca **PIC **semplah ini...dan seperti biasa,jika jelek mohon dimaklumin ya _**PREN ...**_Oke ,langsung aja ea...kita sambut _**D STRES SINETRON LEBAY **_

_***tet tolet...tot tot tolet tolet...jeng jeng jeng jeng |hey hey (?)|(woy!pergi sana hush hush!:o)***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Latar : di jalan raya (tepatnya dipinggir jalan raya di kursi panjang),jam 10 malam,di saat hujan deras**_

Hermione : "Harry!...(karena ka' Hermione salah nada jadinya malah kaya iklan kartu perdana yang lebay itu...dan membuat Harry salah tangkep)

Harry : "Apaaa?...(ka' Harry jadi ikut2an lebay kaya ka' Hermione)

Hermione : "Harry,aku kedinginan..."

Harry : "eike juga bok,eike kan pake singlet,skiny jeans,dan stilleto merah yang lagi hapening bauts" *notsweetdrop* (setelah itu,yeah ka' Harry gimana sih?memecah masa masa _paling indah...masa masa di selokan (?)...maksudku masa romantis,dasar __**NDESO**_!)

Hermione : *pingsansampekepalanya natapaspal* "WHH4TT?" [author juga heran sama si Hermione. Cantik2 tapi #maap bego banget sih,seharusnya dia tau dong...dia kan punya mata, ada dua lagi...masa harus bikin acara live "WHAT"?kaka'2 ini giMANA sih... (-.-") ] *ngusap2 pala si Hermione yang benjol 5 cm* |woy!kan author yang buat aku kaya gini,emangnya aku sudi apa jatuh ke aspal,terus kepala guweh benjol 5 cm...OGAH LA YAW! *melet* |o,iya ya...berarti yang bego tu author ya?|ya ealah...masa yaea dong dst. (udah tau kan)|("-3-)

Si Penjual mi ayam yang tiba2 nyelonong : "sudah,sudah...saya jual mi ayam tuh (?) beli gih" P.S : gaya iklan mi instan itu low...

Harry : "Her, mau nggak?"

Hermione : "Beneran? aku maaaauuuuu...(dengan gaya alay)"

Harry : "Ya udah, mana dompet kamyu?aku pinjem uang 10 rebu...

**STANDBY tit...**

Hermione : "yeah, ini mah sama aja guwe yang nraktir...loe tu ga modal bauts sich,kamseupay|pay|pay|pay!

Harry : 1. Ke Hermione "maklum Her, uang guwe abis buat bayar kontrakan...hehehe"

2. Ke penjual mi ayam "kaga jadi pak...sono pergi!hush...hush..."

Penjual mi ayam : "diusir saianya... (-.-")"

Hermione : *pasang muka hopeless* "kalo gini caranya 4ku mendingan sama Ron Wisley aja, dia kan peduli sama aq,lebih **LOP** ke aq...aku pergi"

Harry : _"Jangan tinggalin aku lhaaa..." (author : lebay...)_

Hermione : "biasa aje _**KALEEEEEEEE..." dengan mata separo ditutup, rahang bawah sama lidah ke depan...**_

Akhirnya Hermione pun pergi meninggalkan Harry...tapi pemirsa (alay),ternyata sebelum Hermione pergi getoh si Hermione pingsan tanpa sebab...

**TU BI KONTINYEU**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Gimana?jelek?kuro (jelek)?memang...nggak usefull?emang bro...tapi,yah...karena aku masih kecil jadi harap dimaklumin aja ya mas,mbak,dek,pak,buk,mak,kek dan semua muanya... muach!dan saya ingin mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar buesarnya untuk para readers yang masih sabar dan niat mau baca fic jelek ini...suka nggak suka harap si RnR ya (bukan maksa) tengkiyu...dan tunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya!tahun depan mungkin atau bisa juga seabad kemudian (alay)...ya udah Bye... ^^**

**Salam hangat author,**

**Lenn Taurus **


End file.
